More Than One Way To Skin A Cat
by TheMightyRen
Summary: Jacob never thought that ONE thing would happen. When it does how far is he prepared to go to protect his family... Bella/Jacob an Edward you can't help but like. Angst/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Comedy MA
1. Chapter 1

HappyEverAfterProject. Ning. Com

MORE THAN ONE WAY TO SKIN A CAT

BY TheMightyRen

~* . oOo . *~

This is currently a work of fan-fiction. The characters, settings and any other recognisable elements were thought up and developed originally by Stephenie Meyer's, The Twilight Saga. I do not own those things, I do, however claim the plot and my 'Noble-ward' as my own (temperament obviously, she can keep his messy hair).

~* . oOo . *~

This was officially my first completed multi-chapter fan-fiction, (and I don't like the ending) I began writing it toward the end of my last pregnancy, insomnia was rife and writing was the only thing holding me together. You can tell all the stories I wrote around this time (and for a while after) were dark, and for those of you that.

The original 'completed' fan-fiction, when things in my marriage were, at the time to me (unbeknown) beginning to unravel.

The purpose of this story (for me) was to uphold the belief that it doesn't matter what happens love prevails all. That's changed a little for me now and when it came to writing the final two chapters of this story I rushed it and left a lot of things unsaid because in my personal life at the time, if I had reflected my thoughts and feelings, Jacob and Bella would have never gotten back together and it was very possible that Edward _would_ have been her Knight in Shining Armour. It was hard to remember that this Character had done nothing wrong and that in fact he had just got a little lost somewhere between what he wanted and what was expected.

I truly believe that in life it doesn't matter how hard things get, if you're meant to be somewhere, with someone you will be; that there are just some things that you can't fight against. I had to have hope at that time; I needed to write this story. In reality you have to know when to cut your losses and I think that is what I was subconsciously preparing myself for. Learning to differentiate between what's forgivable and what just _isn't. _It's that which really causes the heart ache, I think. Sometimes knowing the right cause of action and following it are two completely different things.

For me writing fan-fiction has always been an outlet of my personal, often subconscious emotions, it's a way for me to process what's going on in my life and though there is a completely different in front of you, with hind-sight to myself and the people that know me there is so much revealed in my writing.

So this story is a very personal gift to all of you but especially those of you who have been there for me endlessly, through the late nights, early mornings. Who endured the blood, sweat and tears, stuck with me through the anxiety and the loss of self. It's to those of you that gave me hope, who have helped me moved forwards through one of the things I never thought I'd live through, these words are for you, because despite what I was told by the person that mattered most to me, the people I met through this fandom really are, as I insisted—very bloody important and very bloody real ~ Ren.

~* . oOo . *~

_Jacob never thought that one thing would happen, when it does how far is he prepared to go to protect his family and the woman he loves?_

~* . oOo . *~

Chapter One

~* . oOo . *~

"Mommy, where did daddy go?" Our son was the mirror of Jacob at his age, both voice and posture, it astounded me.

"Daddy still lives by the green-sea, honey." The simple Jacobism hurt terrifically. The 'green-sea' was something Jacob had begun calling the sea surrounding our home in La Push when Joey was born, it came from the way the tall pine's cast their shadow's down into the water.

"Why don't_ we_ live by the _green-sea_ anymore Mommy?" He asked in that tone that inquisitive young children do. He still believed that I knew the answer to every conundrum in the universe, it was tiring some days, emotionally draining others.

Looking at my son I honestly didn't know what to say. It didn't matter that my baby-boy was almost five there was no way I could possibly explain to him what had happened in the last month; regardless of how much we had told him about his heritage.

I wasn't sure if I was ready to talk to him about it just yet. Actually voicing it, to Joey was going to be something great for him to overcome. If Jacob and I, as adults failed to comprehend it how could a child? Impossible, at least that's what I kept telling myself.

The very worst thing had been that Jacob seemed to understood my need to leave. It had hurt terrifically to see him stand there and let me go. Protesting only once as I threw my things into cases. That was something so incredibly uncharacteristic and something he had promised never to do. It stung that he didn't fight to keep us together. I remembered as he stood back, out of the way as I hauled the cases through the front door.

~* . oOo . *~


	2. Chapter 2

oOo

More Than One Way To Skin A Cat

Bella & Jacob

Rating M

oOo

. Two .

oOo

Jacob was late for dinner that Tuesday evening; a month previous. Bella hadn't thought much of it. Yes, he would usually call but she wasn't overly concerned. He just thought he had lost track of time whilst working. He had been trying to juggle _everything_. Bella had been trying her best to help out as much as she could but it was difficult to juggle right now. So they had conceded and decided to get someone to help him. Someone who could just answer the phone and manage appointments, little things like that so he could spend more time under the hood of the cars that needed it, just for a couple of months.

It wasn't until after she had settled Joey down into bed and finally sat down in the lounge, infront of the TV that she really felt uneasy. Suddenly really, _really_ lonely. It was nerves and hormones combined, she knew that. Her own mother had spent hours reassuring her on the phone that it was quite normal to feel the way she did, often when Jake worked late she would call her and just chat to her until he got in. She tried calling, she was out.

These feelings had started right after Jake had gone back to work after Joey had been born and sometimes it came back. She wasn't depressed, or at least she didn't feel that way she just thought she was so busy all the time when she actually got a few minutes alone it was just too quiet. It freaked her out a little, in turn making her anxious. Jacob was always so 'there' when he was with her that when he wasn't around she noticed it an awful lot more than she supposed most couples did, well unless you were imprinted.

After twenty minutes and three calls to Jake's cell Bella was really starting to panic and she _knew_ it was stupid, and she _knew_ she was over reacting but she really needed to talk to Jake, right that moment.

She cracked the door to Joey's room, he was out like a light, she knew he wouldn't be waking until morning so she pulled on Jake's hoodie and slithered over to Sue's house in her slippers. The cold was just beginning to set in for the winter and she hated it.

She hated the way Jake had to wear coats and jumper's to keep up the appearance of being 'normal', he was always uncomfortable but for her, having an endless stash of warm clothes that really, _really_ smelt like Jake was wonderfully comforting.

Bella was sure that his clothes, just smelling like him instantly made her warmer. She was pleased with her choices; she had chosen warmth, life. She had no regrets.

Quietly, and she didn't know why she did it quietly because Joey was asleep in the house, almost a hundred yards away; she knocked on the front door. Seth answered, "Hey Bella." He saw her face and instantly she saw her concerns reflected in his expression.

"It's ok. Everything's ok, Seth." She breathed out heavily and wondered just who it was she was trying to convince. "I just wanted to ask if you could come and watch J. He's asleep. I think Jake got caught up and he won't pick up his cell. I'll be five minutes."

"Oh, right, sure." He replied breathing out a heavy sigh of relief. "Do you want me to go? I'll go check on him so you don't have to go out." Bella understood Seth's offer but he didn't seem to realise quite how much Bella really needed to see Jake for herself, she didn't want to wait a moment longer, she just needed a cuddle.

"No. Really Seth, I'll be fine." Not more than a minute later Bella was in Jake's rabbit driving over to his garage that was on the edge of La Push. It was too far for her to walk and Jake would never have wanted her to, especially with the night drawing in.

As soon as she pulled into the parking outside the garage she felt better. She had felt better and with every inch of gap that was closed between herself and Jacob she felt better still. He could just do that and she was so pleased he had fought for her, convinced her, pushed the boundaries of their relationship even once Edward had come back to Forks, even if he did leave a month or so after their graduation, that was a little over seven years ago now, she wondered where the time had gone sometimes.

Bella didn't bother locking the door's as she clambered out, wondered if maybe she shouldn't have driven over being as tired as she was but it didn't matter, Jake would no doubt drive them back. She frowned, seeing all the lights still on; in the office and the two bays that they owned. Usually if he was stopping late he would lock up the office and just work the bays, closing the far bay door, leaving the middle doorway open. Both bay doors were open, a car still up on a ramp. Surely Jake would have noticed the time by now, undoubtedly he would be hungry too, he hadn't even started to close up.

Picking her way carefully over several tools that had been left scattered she entered the shop. It was deadly silent, unusually so, even though the radio was still playing; the classic rock station that they had listened to since their mid-teens. It was scary some days to think they were- that _she_ was closer to thirty than twenty now.

"_Jaaakke!"_ She called out playfully, stepping a little further forward. She heard a small shuffle and a tool clanging against the concrete of the shop floor. Then Bella heard a moan, it made the hair on her arms stand straight up and her hand tremble where it rested on her stomach.

"Jake?" She called more urgently this time, her stomach knotting. She stepped around the tyre, wheel mounting... _thingy, _no matter how many times Jake told her about this stuff they would always remain the thingy's and what's-it's to her. She just needed a pen, appointment book and cordless phone. _Oh!_ And a mug of coffee when she was allowed one, just to keep her hands warm of course.

"Baby, you ok? Where are you?" Bella heard another noise; she didn't like the sound of this one either. "Jake, are you ok?" She clenched her fist before shaking it out trying to calm herself as she made her way through the row of tyres to the back of the shop.

In the darkest, furthest corner of the shop she found Jake. He looked like he had literally slid down the wall, she was sure she could see where the dust and motor oil was smudged on the painted wall.

"Jake, baby what's the matter?" Bella called as soon as she laid eyes on him, he was cradling his head in his hands. He didn't look, he didn't speak. Jacob didn't _move._ Bella had never been so terrified in all her life. She opened her mouth to speak again, she was suddenly she worried about Billy, then Rachel, or Paul, the kids, the pack; no, it couldn't be the pack or her dad, or _his _dad because Seth would never have been as calm as he was when she went over there, she couldn't think what it could be and her brain was searching though dates and past conversations for something she might have missed. There was nothing. A woman's voice broke the silence from behind her,

"Hello, can I help you?" Bella spun on her heels to face her.

"_Can I help __**you?" **_Bella returned, stern, strong and sure, this woman was asking questions like that in Jacob and _**her**_ shop. The girl looked positively terrified from the way Bella had spoken to her. So she should, no one spoke to Bella Black out of turn.

"_Oh!_ Sorry, I-I... You see..." The girl swallowed, trying to voice her explanation. "I got a call back about a job a-and when I got here, -"

"Jacob." His voice rang out hoarse and loud so it echoed up to the rafters and Bella's eyes began to water instinctively, she knew, she just did, she'd _felt _it coming, everything had just been too good, better than she ever could have hoped for.

"I'm Conny and, umm... _Jacob_ here took one look at me and told me to wait in the office until he came to speak to me. T-that was about..." The girl fidgeted with the too big watch that swung around her wrist, "Wow! That was about five hours ago."

"Then why didn't you leave?" Bella asked, her tone was clipped, she was forcing her feet to stay where they were and not launch herself toward the girl, Bella knew the answer to her question already. The girl didn't leave because she couldn't.

"I-I... Well, _I don't know_." The girl looked stunned as if the revelation had only just come to herself. She had been standing in the garage for almost five hours and it didn't seem like ten minutes.

"Jake?" Bella questioned again, "Are you going to talk to her?" It was killing Bella, ripping her up inside, right through her heart and straight to her soul, the very essence of her being. It took all her strength and all the strength Jake had pushed into her; for her to just stand here as composed as she was but she _refused, __**point**__**blank**_ to allow the tears to fall infront of either of them. She did blame both of them, even if she didn't really want to. "You **have** to talk to her Jacob." She couldn't say any more. Bringing her hand to her mouth she stifled a sob and rushed for the bay door, away from Jacob Black and his imprint. Sob's shaking her chest to the point of pain, she couldn't breathe. The only thing she could think was: _Jake, Jacob, Jake_. _I love you. I love you and it's not enough._

oOo


	3. Chapter 3

oOo

More Than One Way To Skin A Cat

Bella & Jacob

Rating M

oOo

. Three .

oOo

"Come on baby, let's go inside. It's bed time." Bella tried to encourage her son. He enjoyed looking out across the cityscape of Seattle.

"If I go to sleep now do you think my brother's will come tonight?" Bella winced. Her pending labour was not something she had wanted to experience alone. She was certain it was something no woman wanted to experience alone.

"I don't think so baby, they were pretty comfy in there today. Mommy didn't have any tummy pains." Bella watched her son's mood deflate and led him into the sky-rise apartment from the balcony. It was beautiful, a different kind of beautiful to the kind she missed. _La Push_, green, damp, alive and mysterious.

The place where fairytale's became real.

_Har, har, har!_ She thought bitterly.

She missed everything from home terribly. She missed everyone and at the same time she had never needed to leave somewhere as quickly as she had done that night. She had known what happened was something unavoidable, something unintended but that didn't stop her feeling betrayed by every single one of them.

_Everyone_.

Edward had already been waiting for her in the small lobby of the Holliday Inn just off the Highway. Alice had seen Bella's future reappear, of course she had. Something as significant as Bella's life being ripped away from her, of course she would see. It had been the first focussed image she had of Bella since her eighteenth birthday. So of course Edward had been there waiting for her, she accepted his help, making it clear that it would only be temporary. There was no way she would risk her boys, her babies being exposed to a vampire, and that close on a permanent basis, with their heritage it would be asking for trouble.

If she could avoid them having _their_ choices taken away she would do everything in her power. She lived for her boys now and them alone. Joey was at that age where he had decided he was a big boy, and as he was going to be a big brother soon he looked after his mommy, just the way Grandpa Billy had asked him too when he called earlier in the day, just like a big boy should. So once inside he practically put himself to bed. It had upset Bella a little, she knew Billy hadn't meant for his words to be interpreted that way but it didn't help matters. She had asked several times while he was brushing his teeth, bathing himself and then changing if he wanted her to read him a story, or to just sit with him, anything and each time, very seriously, he shook his little head with a frown creasing his eyes brows. Looking so much like his dad had at that age.

Bella could remember one memory specifically of the two of them playing underneath the kitchen window in La Push when Jake pulled the green ribbon out of her hair, she was standing in the kitchen, his mom was washing it in the sink after it had gotten covered in mud. Bella remembered being so angry with him, she remembered crossing her arms over her chest and refusing to look at him. Jacob cried because he hadn't really meant it. That was the earliest memory she had of them together. She remembered wanting to splatter him in mud that day; just to get him in trouble with his mom for being in a mess. She was pleased she hadn't now. She didn't have many memories of Sarah and she was pleased one of the few she had wasn't tainted by her doing something unkind to Jacob.

Joey kept telling his mommy that he was a big boy and like a grownup he looked through a couple of books before falling asleep in his bed. Bella had waited hovering, just outside the door, she wanted him to stay her baby just a little while longer, she didn't want him to feel like he had to grow up to look after her and the babies when they arrived.

Tomorrow was Saturday, Jacob was coming to spend the day with Joey. They had arrainged for the two of them to spend the day in the museums. He said he was going to be there early, Bella had expected as much. She couldn't imagine what it was like for Jake.

He had tried talking to her often. She hadn't picked up the phone, she had deleted his texts without reading them, she had even changed her voicemail greeting so it was personally for him. No-one else ever left any. She just couldn't face him just yet but she wouldn't keep them apart. She couldn't do that to either of them.

He had told her that he wanted to see them both, he needed to know how she was. That he missed her. He asked her if she would come back, he wanted her to come home with him. He ranted and raved while she was on the phone to Billy.

How could she go home with him? She had cried and laughed at the irony. She hadn't seen him, she wasn't ready for that. It was hard enough hearing his voice through her phone, Billy had been their go between. He had known not to mention anything, he had asked her how she and the babies were doing, he called daily, sometimes twice. Bella had a feeling that it was Jake's persistent nature that initiated the calls. She would reassure Billy that she was fine, the four of them were, that she was eating and that she wasn't sleeping so bad really, considering. Bella didn't sugar-coat things too much, she pacified them so they would leave her alone, that was what she wanted right now and she couldn't have it.

The new doctor she had been seeing weekly was more than pleased that the twins had not been disrupted by Bella's recent upset although he noted that her blood pressure had risen and it was something he was keeping a check on. It was something Edward was obsessing over and something Jacob didn't know about, it felt too private.

That was what hurt the most, everything she and Jacob had experienced together, the things they knew about one another. They knew each other so intimately and she couldn't even bare to talk to him now, she hoped it would get easier as time went on.

Bella wondered if she would find someone else. It wasn't so much that she didn't want to be with Jake, she knew it was a fact she was forced to accept. She had to let him go. Bella wondered what person, what man would want to start a life with her when she had another man's children, three children.

She knew without a doubt the next few years were going to be hard, the time of her depression when Edward first left would be nothing on starting her life alone with her children. Thankfully she was much stronger now.

She still had a few days to go until she was full term but really she knew a couple of days meant nothing. That was until you went over your due date and then every day, every hour you were constantly thinking about it. Joey had been ten days late and she had ended up having to be induced. She wished he was as lazy now as he had been then.

Seth had brought alot of the things she needed over from the house in La Push. She wouldn't say home, she couldn't. That night she fell asleep on the couch and woke feeling Edwards hands on her face, he must have moved her to her bed sometime in the night.

"Bella, love. Jacob will be here in a little while." She woke and took a moment to gather herself, smoothing her crow's nest back off her face. Her throat was dry. She knew she shouldn't but she had been purposely not drinking after dinner so she could sleep through the night without going to the bathroom. If she woke it was unlikely she would go back to sleep.

She knew that, no amount of pillows could replace the body she missed next to her, with some difficulty she had forgone the electric blanket when Edward had suggested it, she knew there would be no replacement for the heat, there was no point in trying.

Seeing Edward's honey eyes tainted with the worry, the love she knew he still held for her; she nodded and rolled out of the bed. It was the only way she could get out of bed she was so big now. Edward chuckled, she laughed a little too over her shoulder,

"Don't laugh, its rude." She joked back,

"I'm sorry..." She heard the word he had dropped, the word he most likely whispered too quiet for her to hear, _love._ She loved him too but she was sensible enough to know things would never change for them, no matter how tough thing's got. She had a reason to live now and would never regret her choice, never regret her children.

"Is big stuff awake?" Edward sighed,

"Yes, he's waiting eagerly. Virtually bouncing off the walls." Bella padded to the adjoining bathroom and switched on the shower, Edward was in the doorway. She had a feeling she knew what he was going to say. She saw his regrets but whether he had left or not what Jacob had given her was something Edward never could.

"Don't Edward. I'll be out in a minute." She turned and closed the door.

oOo


	4. Chapter 4

oOo

More Than One Way To Skin A Cat

Bella & Jacob

Rating M

oOo

. Four .

oOo

Bella was sitting looking at the door when the buzzer rang. Edward had stepped out to collect dry cleaning or something. She knew it wasn't strictly the truth but it wasn't exactly a lie either. Bella knew the chances were that he had most likely taken some things specifically to be dry-cleaned so he had to go and collect them this morning.

"Daddy!" Joey shouted as Bella readied herself, taking a long drink from her glass. Pulling herself up she waddled to the intercom, her left hand automatically reaching for her lower back and rubbing it as she did, taking one final, steadying breath she pressed the button.

"Hello."

"Bells." Jake breathed The relief in his tone brought tears to her eyes, Bella shook her head. She wouldn't be like this, she couldn't let him see her hurt, she needed to be strong for her boys, she could fall asleep afterwards.

"Jacob." She didn't want to say hello or anything else, she decided she would get through this by keeping everything to a minimum, she didn't want to be nasty and in all honesty she didn't feel like that, she just didn't want to hurt. She heard him breathe, as if he was going to talk again but she couldn't listen to any more, and did he really have to call her that? "Doors open, come up." Releasing the button quickly, cutting off any reply he may have had for her she collected Joey's back-pack and stood with the doorway to her apartment open, she fiddled with different things in the small lobby area, the lift was the kind that came right up into the lobby area just outside the apartment.

She didn't want to be standing there waiting for him and at the same time she didn't want to give Jacob the chance to come any further into her home. Edward had created as much of a sanctuary as he could for Bella and she didn't want any memories or visions of Jacob anywhere near because she would think of it, especially now she had the weekend virtually on her own.

Hearing the lift approach she began to search for something to occupy her hands, the doors slid open and Joey ran toward them. As soon as they opened wide enough he had slipped between them and into his Daddies waiting arms.

Bella's hands trembled. _Things shouldn't be this way._ She thought, clasping her hands together she realised how cold they were, quickly she began plucking at a couple of browning leaves that had formed on the peace lily that was sitting atop the antique Georgian cabinet Edward had there.

Bella heard but she didn't look at the interaction between father and son. She was too hormonal and much too emotional for that, it hurt without having to bare witness to it. At one point Joey ran off toward the living area, Bella didn't know what he was fetching to show his dad but when Jake stepped forwards to follow Bella's head snapped up and she held out her hand across the doorway.

"No, Jacob." Her voice was stern and sure, swallowing back the pain, she was holding herself so tightly, the tears right on the edge of her lids. Taking in Jake's shocked expression she narrowed her eyes, what did he expect.

She didn't blame him, she didn't.

It just hurt, more than anything she'd ever experienced in her life.

Bella fell asleep on the sofa again that night, she was woken by her cell ringtone, it cut off and she heard Edwards voice next to her, speaking into it.

"She's asleep." Sitting herself upright she stretched her legs out infront of her. "Charlie, is that really necessary?" He looked over at her seeing her awake. "One moment, she's awake." He lowered the phone, "Sorry Bella. I was hoping it wouldn't wake you." Bella smiled a grim, straight smile that actually showed all the hurt she was holding in. Nodding she held her hand out for the phone trying not to think of any reason why her dad was calling now or what could have possibly gone wrong that she was needed at this time of night.

"Dad?" She asked hesitantly. Edward sat next to her watching, listening.

"Bells, you have to come to Fork's General." Panic immediately filled her veins and she was on her feet looking for her handbag, still clutching the phone to her ear.

oOo


	5. Chapter 5

oOo

More Than One Way To Skin A Cat

Bella & Jacob

Rating M

oOo

. Five .

oOo

"Why dad? Joey? Where is he? What happened?" Bella called desperately into the receiver.

"W-we aren't sure Bells. Billy called me. He's here. We don't know what happened, they're both here." Charlie sounded desperate which didn't help calm Bella at all, she threw her bag over her shoulder and headed toward where Edward was waiting at the lift, he was pushing the button with more pressure than was needed. Hearing shuffling on the line Bella realised Charlie passed the phone off onto Billy. There was silence for a few moments before he began to talk as she stepped into the elevator, worried she would run out of coverage she strained to hear but she was right, she couldn't hear a word of what Billy was saying, not clearly so she hung up and called back as soon as they were exiting. Redialling no more than a minute and a half later, there was no reply. She continued to call right up until they arrived on the hospital grounds. Edward hadn't pulled the car to a complete stop before she was opening the door.

"_Careful Bella!_" Edward called out to her, leaning across the car catching hold of her arm to help steady her as she got her foot tangled in the strap of her bag. She paid no attention to him though and raced toward the front desk, slamming both her palms down flat against the top of the counter.

"My son, Joseph Black was brought in." She hadn't finished her sentence before she felt strong warm arms around her from behind. She stiffened instinctively, presuming it was Jacob.

"I'll take her." The deep rumbling voice spoke over the top of her head, relaxing her immediately, it wasn't Jacob it was Quil. He held her gently by the elbow, his arm wrapped around her back he began to guide her down the passageway toward a private room. She flooded him with questions. It was the first time she had seen any of the pack since the night she left, she felt a little out of place but was desperate to find out what happened to her baby.

"Joey's ok, don't worry about him. He's OK but... Jake he needs you."

"What? _No_, _no_, _no_. I'm not here for Jake, I can't Quil." Her voice sounded worn and broken, Quil hadn't expected anything less but it still shocked him. "You have to understand, Quil. I'm due to have his babies any day and he... he imprinted. I... There is no taking that back Quil. He hasn't phased in years and he still imprinted... Legally I'm still his wife but... I just can't, she is it for him now, you understand."

Quil started to talk over her, trying to explain but she didn't want to listen, she couldn't, she was finished. His words were blurring along with her vision; she just needed to see her little boy, hold him, only that would make things better.

"Stop it, Quil! J-just stop!" She cried out, pushing away from him and scrunched her eyes up tight, "Where is Joe?" She didn't acknowledge him again and he simply pointed to a room on his left.

Bella launched herself heavily at the door, turning the knob, throwing it open. Quil had tried to warn her but she wasn't listening. Joey was asleep, propped up in the bed and she, _she_ was sitting in the chair closest to him. Jacob was nowhere in sight. It wasn't one of his grandfather's sitting right there next to her baby; it wasn't one of his Uncle's or Aunt's. It was _**her**_.

_How dare she, what right did she have?_

"**Get out**." Bella didn't wait for an answer or for acknowledgment she simply moved to the furthest side of the bed and pushed between where she was and her babies bed.

_If she had known she would be there – God! Had she been in their home? In my kitchen? Our bed?_ None of it bared thinking about. She knew she did the right thing by leaving La Push, she couldn't have watched them together. Imagining Jacob with someone else in the bed they had spent a year saving for so it could accommodate Jake comfortably with his height, and so there was still room for Joey to sneak between them? _No!_ Bella couldn't take it

_No, no, no, no, no!_ The tears came, she blinked them away, they were streaming down her cheeks, Bella tried not to think anymore about it, she didn't even take note if she left the room or if anyone else entered she just wanted her arms round her baby. Jacob was going to be in big trouble for leaving her here with their son.

"Baby, what happened?" She muttered looking over Joey's head and straight at Billy and Charlie, who were both standing opposite her. In her peripheral Bella noted that _**she**_ still hadn't moved. Obviously she didn't have the first idea about Bella or pregnant women in general. Hearing her voice Bella stilled to listen, biting her tongue. The only thing Bella could think of was how she, his mother hadn't been there.

"We don't know what happened; Jake and I were... We were only busy for a moment or two. I'm sure you can appreciate... What it's like when you're..." Bella virtually snarled at the woman, she could feel her blood pressure was through the roof, her heart beating out of her chest. It was not good. Her vision was blurring, and her head was fuzzy. She needed to calm down.

"Yes! We all know the way you and Jacob are, however my son does not." Clenching her jaw together so hard her teeth hurt she barked out again at the girl, "Where is Jacob?" Narrowing her gaze on her father; who looked like he was thinking of ways to hide the girl's body.

"He fell; he was unconscious when we brought him." Bella passed over her father's expression, God help the girl any way, Bella wasn't too interested, she would be accepted into the tribe with no questions, most likely easier than she had been. Bella was simply thinking how ridiculous it was to think that Jacob had been hurt enough that he needed medical attention.

"Jacob was unconscious? Sure he was." Bella scoffed, completely disbelieving of that piece of information, she didn't believe _that_ for a second. For as long as Bella had known Jacob she had never seen him ill, even after he had given up phasing years ago.

As soon as Bella missed her period for the first time, before they had even done a test he gave up phasing right away, just in case, Bella had always known; subconsciously that his wolf had never left him. She knew that his bloodline was too strong to just let it go like that, but she never thought he would imprint, never in her wildest dreams. Bella had given him everything an imprint ever could. There was nothing this girl could give him that Bella hadn't already given. _The past is gone_. She reminded herself, she had to move forward and she had to do it alone, she was going to survive this, and it wasn't going to be that bad. Bella wouldn't let it be.

"Bella," Billy spoke softly, cutting off whatever the girl was going to say, she huffed indignantly.

"If you care for me at all you will just get her away from me." Bella whispered, breathing in deeply, cradling Joey into her chest, "As a matter of fact. All of you get out. Get out, get out, get out!" Bella's body was trembling, reluctantly Billy pulled away, Charlie looked at her in sympathy but she turned her face away from him, she didn't want the pity, Billy being the last one to leave spoke again.

"You need to know Bella. Jacob is in surgery. We don't know what happened, things aren't looking good." She choked a sob and shook her head, tears falling from her cheeks as she did so. She felt so young, so exposed without Jacob and knowing that he wasn't hers was simply heart wrenching. At breaking point, she decided that she wasn't going to think anymore about Jacob, if he was in surgery, what the hell had happened. She couldn't ask, she couldn't talk, she just held Joey. She just wanted to take her baby home. Bella heard her dad close the door after Billy wheeled himself away.

"I'm ok mommy." She heard his husky little voice from underneath her, pulling back she brushed his hair away from his face she looked into his eyes.

"What happened baby. Tell momma." He snuggled in as close as he could around her protruding belly.

"Daddy was shouting, mommy... and then... I don't know mommy... There was a big bang... It was a monster I think mommy. It must have been a monster because daddy is so strong. I ran to look and daddy was asleep, he was bleeding, real blood mommy. I don't know what happened, Uncle Seth came and we brought daddy to the hospital. They said I was asleep too but I don't remember mommy. Mommy I don't remember." Bella rocked her little boy as he cried clearly confused and distressed. There was no way she was going to make the gap between the floor and the bed so she stood leaning against the side holding him. The doctor came in and spoke to her, explained that he was suffering from shock and had fallen. They wanted to keep him in for observation as they didn't know what had happened but he would be released in the morning all being well.

"You should be sitting down." The silken voice spoke from the darkness, silence filled the room, there was tension there between them, Bella could feel it. Joey's soft snores filled the room; they were his distraction and her sanctuary.

"I sent everyone away. I don't want to talk to any of them... She was in here Edward. She was with my baby, with all of them, like she is part of them, like I didn't exist, like I didn't matter. How could they?" It was a rushed whisper, so hurt and broken.

"Bella." Edward sighed, holding her, trying to comfort her in the only way he knew how. "You know that's not true, I'm sure things are difficult for all of them, the situation..."

"I was so rude, Edward. They must all think I am so bitter." Edward was lifting her onto the bed and moving Joey at the same time so she could sit next to him on the bed.

"From what I can tell they are worried about you, about how well you are adjusting to this change, about what will happen to you... They want to know why I am here with you. They are _**very**_ concerned about that." Bella leaned her forehead into Edwards shoulder breathing deeply, his scent still having the overwhelming calming effect as it had done all those years ago, only dulling from her knowledge of its power over her, it made it tolerable. It was easier to comprehend her feelings for Edward knowing what his being a vampire did to her. Because of that she hadn't allowed herself to take much comfort from him prior to this moment but it was just so base, so required, she needed something and it was hard not to take from someone so willing.

"What's it like in her head Edward?" Bella asked quietly. Edward stiffened and his lip pulled tight over his teeth, Bella wasn't quite sure what to make of his expression until she looked at him properly, when he didn't school his expression she began to panic. Looking at him more closely she waited for him to answer.

"You were right to send her away from Joseph." Bella's eyes widened in fear, "Don't worry. She won't come near you again love, and I'll do everything in my power to stop her from being anywhere close to the children. I promise, I doubt there is anything I can do to protect Jacob but I would if he would let me." Unable to help himself he dropped a gentle kiss to the top of her head, she leaned into him.

"I don't care about Jacob anymore." She felt Edward shake his head above her,

"Still so stubborn." He kissed her again, she pulled away sharply huffing petulantly, Edward still had the ability to make her feel almost like a child, made her think she needed looking after.

"What happened Edward?" She watched his eyes narrow as he frowned.

"I'm not sure exactly, her mind is... erratic at best. I don't think she's... well, and she was there with Jake tonight, but not the way she tried to make you believe." Edward was quiet for a moment, scanning people's thoughts, Bella knew this expression well. "Jake, he is very worried about you." Bella frowned at him narrowing her eyes, Edward of all people should have known she wouldn't want to talk about what Jake felt or thought, "When Jake wakes up he's going to ask for you." A pained look crossing his beautiful features, "You are all he's thinking about." His tone resigned, defeated. Even after imprinting Edward could tell no one could ever replace Bella for Jacob, he considered telling her but didn't possibly for selfish reasons, who would have blamed him, after all these years but for Edward it had more to do with him trying to protect Bella from more heartache and he was simply not sure of the divide between Jacob the man and Jacob the wolf.

There was another long silence before Bella spoke, she knew there was no point in hoping, she wouldn't invest herself in hope, just reality, truth, fate. Regardless of how harsh it felt right now all this was supposed to happen, there had to be a reason.

"Don't tell me these things Edward. I don't want to hear about Jacobs thoughts."

Bella slept. When she woke she ached all over and really needed to catch up on the sleep she had lost over the last few weeks she could feel it was taking its toll. Edward's cool hands were what woke her the next time. "Bella, he's coming round." She jolted, shaking herself from her sleep, wide awake this time. She was worried what had happened, why or how Jake had been hurt so terribly, she had dreamt about it a little.

She knew there were parts of his wolf that were not as strong from him not phasing, he didn't heal as fast as he used to but still, obviously his wolf was dominant enough. She was also trying to put off going to him.

"Bella the doctor is asking for you, she's going to insist going instead."

"Watch him." Bella flew from the room to the visitor's suite where the doctor was standing with his back to the door.

"...I have no up-to-date contact details for next of kin, you said it had changed?"

"I'm his girlfriend." The girl began to stand at the same time Bella stepped forward through the door.

"I am Isabella Black, Jacob's wife." She spoke loud and proud, because she was, and she trusted Edward, Jacob wanted this, he wanted her and regardless of what pain it caused her she would do what was needed for him and Joey. "I have identification if it's required Doctor." Billy shook his head a smug, contended look on his face. _Billy doesn't like her either._ That was something Bella hadn't expected.

"No Bella, there will be no problems, he was asking for you when he was brought in." The girl looked like she was going to push the matter but Bella levelled her gaze daring her to speak out against them both.

Ignoring the tension the doctor simply turned from the room, he remembered going to the Swan house years ago and seeing the young woman soaked curled up on the sofa. How that girl had grown. "Follow me Mrs. Black." He was much too old to be concerned with family drama and if his father wasn't disagreeing.

The doctor led her to a room opposite Joey's, Jake lay, the hospital gown tied loosely across him, a sheet and blanket covering him up to his chest, the bed looked much too small for him, even if she did think he looked much smaller than he was. His skin had lost its beautiful russet tone and looked like weak tea. He needed a shave too, that was something Jacob rarely allowed to happen, he always looked after himself. She remembered briefly when he had gone through a stage where he allowed his facial hair to grow, she almost laughed, it was still soft then but this, this was something different. He looked shabby.

The doctor told Bella of his injuries, his erratic heartbeat and pulse that they were going to have to monitor, that he would probably have to come back and see a consultant about, his abnormally high temperature. Those things didn't bother Bella, they were normal for him. What worried Bella was how pale he looked and the fact that he had been attacked, she didn't understand how Jake would let himself be hurt like that and yet she had an idea.

She didn't want to stand too close to the bed and at the same time she wanted to reach out and touch him, she knew he would smell her when he began to come round, she just preyed the first word out of his mouth wasn't her name, it was.

"Connie!" It was a gasp as he tried to sit up, clutching his side, sucking in a pained breath. His dark wide eyes locked on Bella's in shock; of course he would ask for her first, she was his imprint.

"Bells." He breathed, her heart leaping in her chest. "Where is Joe?" His voice was husky and tense, it terrified Bella. Nothing fazed Jacob Black.

"He's with Edward." She waited for the repercussion but wasn't truly interested, right now Edward was helping her, as a friend and as she had explained to Billy previously, she knew his feelings. She asked him what did they all expect, for her to take her half of the garage, make Jake sell the house, or kick him out and stay living in their house and working at the garage, like nothing had happened while struggling to raise all three children, at the same time watching Jake and his imprint walk by hand in hand? How exactly would they explain_ that _to Joseph?

She was hardly going to run off with Edward now and Edward knew being around her and the boys was temporary and that she had only agreed to it to ease his concerns until the babies were a little older, Bella had nothing left to loose. Billy had told her to just come home because that was what La Push would always be to her.

"Good." Jake replied, sighing, settling back into the pillows behind him. Bella thought for a moment that her hormone riddled, sleep deprived mind was hearing things. Jake was _pleased_ she had left Joey with Edward? Bella didn't quite get it. Edward had told her Jake was less than happy with it the first time he came to pick him up but of course didn't go into details.

Jake looked at the doctor and then back at Bella, his colour was coming back quickly and she wondered how fast he was actually healing.

"Can you give us a minute, doc?"

The doctor agreed saying he would be back soon to talk over Jake's injuries and treatment. The door had barely closed before Bella spoke, "What the hell happened to you?" Jake's eyes closed tight and he shook his head. "They are keeping Joey in for observation." Jake's face winced in pain. Bella uncertainly took a step toward him; he didn't open his eyes or turn toward her so she took another, she wanted to reach out and touch him so badly, she wasn't used to the space between them, it was unnatural.

It hurt so much.

Too much.

It didn't matter what had happened _she_ still loved _him_ and it tore her up inside to know someone had hurt him, didn't matter who it was.

"I should have got him out of there Bells, I don't know how she got in." He swallowed, "Where is she, Bells?" Bella's jaw trembled and her eyes began to pour. She thought she had prepared herself, and yet she couldn't help that small part of her that still hoped that there was a small part of him that still wanted her instead of his imprint. After everything, all the years and now there was nothing between them, there could be nothing anymore, it was just over.

Edward was through the door behind her before Jake had begun to breathe his explanation.

"Bella." He wrapped his arms around her and practically hissed at Jake. "Do you really think you should tell her that now?" Jacob growled, his hands vibrating,

"I suppose _**you **_wouldn't tell her Edward, you always liked to take choices and keep secrets."

Bella broke away from Edward's arms, and spun to face him, looking frantically between them both, something was going on and it was freaking her out. "Tell me what?" The worst possible things flew through her mind.

It had been a month. _No, please God, no._

"No, don't. Please. Please don't tell me, wait until I've had the babies."

"That's exactly why I should tell you Bella!" Jacob plead, she shook her head quickly, while moving around Edward and headed for the door, he and Jacob were squabbling exactly the same way they had done always. Bella ignored them, she had enough to deal with, they were grown men who could sort themselves out, she didn't want to know.

oOo


	6. Chapter 6

oOo

More Than One Way To Skin A Cat

Bella & Jacob

Rating M

oOo

. Six .

oOo

"Edward," by the time the words, the thoughts, memories had formed in Jacob's head, Edward's snarl drifting out behind him in his wake.

"Bella! You have to come back to Jacob." Edward called, turning toward her, his hand out stretched. She was just opening the door to Joey's room across the corridor.

She froze with terror.

Before her eyes could focus Edward had tore Connie away from Joey, taking the pillow with him. Bella, rushed toward Joey, the reality of what she had just seen not completely registering yet.

Hearing the commotion the pack were in the room before Bella had chance to look over her son properly. Quil and Embry stood at the front as Paul and Jared reached for Edward, instinctively assuming the worst. Sam and Seth hung in the corridor. Even through all the noise, the sheer shock of seeing Jacob's imprint holding the pillow over her son's face, Bella was simply numb, no emotion registering inside her, it was all just too much. As if she hadn't taken enough from her, as if Bella hadn't given up enough.

"Stop!" Bella shouted and like a command issued from his Alpha Edward dropped Conny. She slid down the wall and began mumbling how Bella and Edward had turned on her, that her only concern was for Joey, the pack turned toward them, believing her unquestionably. Jacob heard, he could feel his stitches pull but he had to get to them.

"Enough! Back down." He called to his brothers from his bedside.

Bella hadn't truly paid attention to anything that had been said, not by Connie or Jacob or any of the pack; not really, her focus was now solely on the woman who had slipped a little further away from everyone, and closer to Joey and herself.

Bella took her opening as Jacob began to talk, explaining how he had gotten hurt in hushed whispers, Bella had heard enough and she threw herself at Connie, yanking her in the direction of the window pushing her through it, the weak glass shattering outwards.

Connie fell the two levels to the asphalt landing with a dull thud.

Bella collapsed grasping her stomach before dropping to the floor.

oOo


	7. Chapter 7

oOo

More Than One Way To Skin A Cat

Bella & Jacob

Rating M

oOo

. Seven .

oOo

For the first time since he had met Bella he could read her mind, the shock froze him momentarily. Her mind... to him, as everything that she was, it was the sweetest torment and yet the pain, the grief, the pain, the regret resonating through her thoughts, it was enough to break him all over again. Immediately Edward was thankful Jasper wasn't there. If her thoughts were anything to go on her emotions would have brought the vampire to his knees.

For the first time in his existence Edward acted upon instinct alone. His instinct, as it had always been after that first time, to protect Bella.

Edward followed Connie out the window, Bella's most significant thought being of Jacob and what she had done to him and how he would never forgive her even though she had been protecting their baby. Edward had seen it all in Jacob's mind now though but his sole concern was alleviating Bella's guilt as he dragged Connie's barely functioning body to the depths of the shadows that surrounded Forks.

oOo


	8. Chapter 8

oOo

More Than One Way To Skin A Cat

Bella & Jacob

Rating M

oOo

. Eight .

oOo

Jacob grasped his side, automatically lurching forward toward Bella, it was where Connie had stabbed him before pushing him down the stairs, shouting out random orders to the pack, for them to leave Edward, that he was right to protect Bella and Joey.

If Bella could have concentrated on anything she wanted it to be Jacobs voice, protecting her, the concern still there but the pain she was in caused her to black out but she was astounded at how strong he still was.

He had no idea Connie would react so strongly about their imprint, he never imagined she would be the kind of person that she was. He'd only told her so she would understand. Jacob thought she would understand that he needed something from her, he needed her to break it, she had to understand that there was nothing he could offer her, she was years younger than him, at a completely different stage in her life. He had hoped that if she felt anything for him or thought she ever could he begged her to break it, he would never be enough for her because his existing family would always come first. He should have known it was too much for him to hope for, she was too young, to selfish.

He hadn't even looked at Connie that day, not properly, and he certainly hadn't see her like _that_. He never imagined his wolf was still strong enough to imprint, never. If he had known it was still a possibility he would have done something, he would have found a way. He would never have done anything to hurt Bella. He loved her more than anything, more than life it's self.

He would die before being with his imprint because the man in Jake knew that the bond he had with this woman was artificial. Connie just wouldn't stay away though and he couldn't send her away, he physically couldn't because she didn't want him to.

He regretted telling her at all, he thought now that maybe if he hadn't told her she would have just left after the strange altercation in his garage and he would have never seen her again.

oOo


	9. Chapter 9

oOo

More Than One Way To Skin A Cat

Bella & Jacob

Rating M

oOo

. Nine .

oOo

"Jake. Baby? Are you here." Her demigod appeared at the top of the stairs. Finally she was getting everything she deserved, because she _did_ deserve a man like Jacob.

Beautiful and strong.

She was beautiful herself; she deserved to be with someone as beautiful as she was.

Connie's beauty was certainly only skin deep.

"Shh!" She heard him hiss down the stairwell. The whole place smelt like fucking strawberries. It was a sickening smell and he had candles everywhere, Connie was sick of cleaning up moulding fruit from the surfaces. She hated it with a passion. "You shouldn't be here?" He told her, she cocked her head inquisitively, _what could he possibly mean? _Seeing the baby monitor and small bundle of washing in his hand she realised. _No wonder he was tense, he couldn't get rid of that woman and their kid! Really what possessed him to go anywhere near that pale, fragile woman the first time, let alone a second._ She felt herself shudder. The thought alone of her Jacob being close enough to that woman, feeling herself balk she rushed up the stairs toward the small bathroom.

Jacob followed her, standing, so concerned in the door way, his adoring eyes looking over her. She decided at that moment that she would free Jacob of them. Then _they_ could be together, _properly_. Just the way they should be.

oOo


	10. Chapter 10

oOo

More Than One Way To Skin A Cat

Bella & Jacob

Rating M

oOo

. Ten .

oOo

Sat with my head in my hands. I couldn't believe I'd imprinted. For me that was the whole reason I gave up phasing. Bella and Joey were everything to me, Bella was my everything. What was worse was I didn't even look at this girl in _that_ way. My eye's flicked to hers out of mere courtesy.

There was no feeling prior, no warning, no yearning no pull beforehand. I was instantaneous and it took me completely unawares. I dreaded to think what Bella could have walked into if I hadn't loved her as much as I did. Anything could have happened it was so strong, so impulsive, so commanding of me. What was worse was I could feel what she wanted; I could feel she wanted _me._ That the shy nature was a rouse, it was why I had to send her to the office, I needed to get her away from me and at the same time I didn't want her to go.

_No, _none of it was what **I** wanted, it was the wolf. **I** didn't even understand it. I didn't even have need for my wolf wasn't part of me anymore.

I heard Bella park up and walk through to the shop, I groaned, my heart, literally my heart hurt, I wanted to hold her and I just knew that it wouldn't feel the same. Looking back I thought that maybe if I had been stronger, if I had overcome the shock and gone to Bella she would have helped me through it, maybe I wouldn't have ever had to tell her. I didn't know. I just couldn't even _begin_ to understand any of this. I'd hoped by the time I went home it would have... _Been over... _I hoped it would have been like it had never happened.

I couldn't even look at Bella once I knew she was standing infront of me, I was so ashamed, I felt like a failure. Bella knew, of course she did and with very few words spoken she left. My wolf let her leave, and her leaving was something I'd always sworn I'd never do. I wanted Bella. Here with me, our family, in our house.

I didn't want Connie.

_**I DIDN'T.**_

That fact hurt in the most unimaginable of ways because something was telling me, my wolf was telling me that this was right. I was so torn. I _couldn't _stop Bella leaving because my wolf was in control. I didn't want her to leave it was the thing furthest from what **I** wanted but couldn't find it in me to stop her either.

For the first time in my life I didn't know what I wanted and at the same time I knew exactly.

oOo


	11. Chapter 11

oOo

More Than One Way To Skin A Cat

Bella & Jacob

Rating M

oOo

. Eleven .

oOo

Sat perched high in a tree I watched the girl writhe beneath me on the forest floor, there was some base, raw, primal part of me that took pride in the fact I knew she burned.

I was banking on Carlisle's and Bella's firm beliefs that our souls were still intact once we changed. If this girl was Jacob's _soul_ mate he would be fine, he would live; ideally, in some way me changing would release Jacob from the imprint, he would be repulsed by her and things would return to some kind of normality, for Bella at the very least. We would cover the accident and make it so there was no questions about Connie.

The girl would slip, without a doubt I was certain of that. She had no scruples before her change she wouldn't once she was newborn, she would bring a human back or kill someone, it was a small sacrifice to make for Bella and Jacob. When she did break the rules of our coven Jasper and I would finish her; Carlisle wouldn't allow it before hand, he would want to give her a chance. I wasn't all that interested in that, I just hoped it would be enough to break Jacob's imprinting.

I'd taken Connie deep into the forest. No one could hear her screams, and I did nothing to comfort her, her mind repulsed me. She knew nothing about Jacob, not the first thing. Knowing I was stuck here for the next three days I simply sat back and waited for the pack, wondering which wolves they would send and which I preferred them to send.

oOo


	12. Chapter 12

oOo

More Than One Way To Skin A Cat

Bella & Jacob

Rating M

oOo

. Twelve .

oOo

Bella was rushed into surgery, complete chaos descended. Jake had curled his body around his wife and unborn children, against the advice of the doctors he lifted her onto the gurney and followed, his one hand gripping the rail for support as he walked awkwardly next to her, he didn't know what she wanted or how they could move on from this but to hold her in his arms, even for a moment, everything felt right in the world again.

_Strawberry Kisses._

He pulled several of internal stitches but he didn't care, the only thing he could think of was that he wasn't going to be present as his children came into the world and Bella was in a critical condition.

_Strawberry Kisses._

oOo


	13. Chapter 13

oOo

More Than One Way To Skin A Cat

Bella & Jacob

Rating M

oOo

. Thirteen .

oOo

Bella was sore, she remembered the pain of pre-labour with Joey, she knew this time it was different, worse. Instinct told her something wasn't right, she knew that the babies needed to come out.

After everything she wasn't surprised that something bad had happened, she prayed for her babies as terror gripped her first conscious thought.

"Hello Bella." A high pitched voice came from her side, a cool hand on her shoulder. So used to almost burning touches she recognised the human touch. Her eyes bleary, taking time to focus, blinking several times before the overly feminine nurse's features came into focus, she smiled at her. _That's good, isn't it?_ "I'll bring the boys through for you in a moment, how are you feeling?" Bella's chest relaxed, the tension draining from her body. She could feel her throat ws dry, she didn't even attempt speech, she did smile and tried to sit up, her legs were heavy, her lower half didn't want to move. She groaned, her broken voice distorting the sound. Relenting, knowing that she couldn't sit yet and that her voice wasn't really up to much she chose her words carefully,

"Everything ok?" The nurse smiled again and nodded.

"Yes dear, two big, bouncing baby boys."

"Joe?" Flicking through Bella's file at the end of the bed the nurse excused herself telling her that she would get the doctor to come and speak to her.

oOo


	14. Chapter 14

oOo

More Than One Way To Skin A Cat

Bella & Jacob

Rating M

oOo

. Fourteen .

oOo

Jacob had insisted that he and Joey shared a room that night. They weren't taking him out of his sight now that he was conscious. Jacob didn't sleep. He had an itch, a burning irritation across his skin. The pack were just as agitated, worried about Jacob, they all wanted answers about Jacobs imprint, about the Cullens involvement yet again with Bella and what was going to happen now. Sam could feel his wolves were torn between the primal urge to protect the honorary pack member and the would-be Alpha's mate and accepting what she had done. None of it made any sense to the animal in them. There was no rationalising her character, no need for Jacob to imprint either, it was widely thought that once you stopped phasing the wolf left you, did that mean that if Jake was needed he could still phase? That was both reassuring and disheartening for all of them.

Jared and Paul followed Edward and Connie's scent, they found a trail leading to the bushes at the side of the hospital before Edwards scent intensified and went deep into the woods. Sam ordered the two of them back to La Push with Seth before they had gone as far as they had wanted to. Jake had told them to leave it, he wasn't interested in what happened to her and Sam gave the order.

When Edward hadn't returned by morning though Jake began to worry. Too little was known about imprinting, had Connie survived the fall, had he taken her to Carlisle? If she didn't survive what was going to happen to him. More than anything he needed to be there for the boys even if Bella never let him near her again. Jake knew she hadn't been brought into the hospital, he would have heard something from the pack.

The sun made an appearance early, Jacob knew this would keep Edward confined to wherever he was. When the doctor came to check them both over Jacob was already discharging himself, the young doctor tried to object, but could see that obviously he was feeling much better. He had been holding his son up over his head imitating a plane. Being slightly disbelieving the doctor checked his stitches and then his notes again. The two incidences didn't quite seem to add up but Jacob reassured him light heartedly that it was the salmon his father and the Chief fished.

Jacob was waiting for word from Bella's doctor. There had been news that the boys were fine and that Bella was resting in post-op, he wanted her awake before he saw the boys. Jacob was finding it hard being away from her, especially at this time. He had known it would be hard, it had been difficult day to day just functioning without her. He was glancing at the door every time someone walked by, which was much more often than he liked. Nothing was distracting him, not even getting to spend time with Joey which was something he had gravely missed. He wanted to be close to Bells, with his boys, the three boys. His babies and his wife; that was all he needed.

Jake looked weary when his father came in a little while later. He and Charlie couldn't help chattering about the boys. Quil and Embry followed acting exactly the same.

Jacob was growing more anxious by the minute, it was almost lunch, he was just waiting for Joey to be discharged.

"Did you see Bella and the babies yet Jake? Seriously they are huge! You should think before you and Bella—"

"Quil!" Embry barked, clapping his hands over Joeys ears as they looked through a book.

"Sorry man, didn't think."

"No, never do." Jake muttered under his breath.

He had put off leaving the hospital for as long as possible and was about ready to leave when word came from Bella's doctor, she was anxious and wanted to see Joey and the boys.

oOo


	15. Chapter 15

For those of you that are interested there is an additional scene coming up, for exclusivity it will only be posted on my site - it doesn't have baring on the story as such but its there if you are interested:

happyeverafterproject (.) ning (.) com

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

More Than One Way To Skin A Cat

Bella & Jacob

Rating M

oOo

. Fifteen .

oOo

With Joey stood to the side of me I reminded him, "Momma's poorly remember no jumping on her."

Joey frowned, "She only had the babies' daddy." I was desperately trying to get him to understand but he was too young and not really interested in the trauma that involved giving birth. In the end I had to tell him that things didn't go to plan and mommy would have to stay in the hospital longer, that she was a little more poorly than we thought she would have been. At least I thought she would have to, nobody had actually told me anything.

Cracking the door I hushed my son one last time. I was so anxious to see her; I couldn't keep the smirk off my face.

_Strawberry Kisses._

She was sitting upright in bed, feeding one of the babies, the sight causing my heart to bounce out of beat momentarily. Panicked, Bella scrambled to pull a blanket over her. Hiding herself from me, _me_. It was craziness. Swallowing the pain away I tried not to think of what had happened to make her feel that way towards me. The four most important people in my world were safe and right now that was all I was going to think about.

"Where is Edward?" Were the first words she said to me. I didn't know what to say exactly, but when I told her that we didn't know she gave me the impression that she hadn't expected Edward to be back yet. Exactly what she thought I didn't know. I'd never seen this side of Bella before, never seen her in quite this way; the quiet, stern strength had always been there but rarely surfaced. To me it looked like a bluff.

Bella didn't want me there, I could feel it. I was surprised that an unwarranted apology weren't the first words that flew from between her lips though; Bella had always been too quick to apologise. The acknowledgement of what had happened was in her second breath to me, Joey was busy peering into the crib, hadn't even really acknowledged his mom after the quick kiss he had given her, naturally leaving the baby to eat.

Reaching over him I looked into my son's eyes, the same shape as my own with a colour that matched his mothers. I was lucky that he was awake and looking around, in those first few days I knew how scarce those moments were.

"I'm not sorry for what I did. Never will be, but—"

"You did exactly the same thing I tried to." I answered Bella with the same brisk tone that she had used with me as I lifted him out of the crib and onto my chest.

"You what?" She gasped. I didn't look at her I couldn't, it hurt but there was some satisfaction that I could defend my child against my imprint, not that I should have needed to. I shook my head, keeping my eyes from her face, it was a task, one that I decided to enforce myself, I wasn't deserving enough to look at her after all my imprint had caused.

Bella pressed a little, wanting to know what I meant but I just wanted a few more minutes with my family. If we didn't exchange words then I could pretend that there was nothing out of the ordinary going on. After some time I passed the baby off into her waiting arms, my youngest son now lay on the bed, between her knees, asleep.

Before my sons had been born I'd never really been a fan of blue, preferring green or yellow but there was something that I really liked about seeing my baby boys in blue. It didn't matter to me other people's babies, but my own? That was a completely different thing.

I sat on the bed near Bella's feet, turned so I could see the baby, she moved fractionally away from me, it hurt but I understood it. I wanted to reach out and rest my hand on her leg, it was what I would have done without thought in moments gone by. I looked up sadly at her, her eyes on mine for a fraction of a second before she looked away with tears in her eyes.

"She wanted to hurt Joe, like I would let that happen." Bella shrugged, it hurt but she was right, it wasn't often that a wolf turned against his imprint but I knew that mine was no normal imprinting, I'd felt it straight away. "When I told her-"

"Jake! No. What? What are you doing? Do you think I want to _know_ about this woman?" I leaned back shocked by her tone, but I shouldn't have been; the hurt running deeper than I'd seen before but then again Bella was under the assumption of what a regular imprint would be.

I'd let her walk away, I should never have done that and I would regret it until I managed to put it right, she had to give me a chance.

"Bells, I really need to tell you-"

_Strawberry Kisses._

"Tell me what Jacob? Huh? _Nothing_ is going to change what happened. _Nothing _can make this better. It doesn't matter who she is or what she's done or even what she will be." Bella was waving her hands around and pointing at me, making all kinds of jerky movements and somehow still managing to angle her body away from me. Pausing she ducked her face to our sons and closed her eyes. "Take Joey home, they can't discharge me for a couple of days. If I can't get in touch with Edward I will have Dad take me home... to Seattle."

_Strawberry Kisses._

_Seattle?_

I didn't want to break her strength but I really wasn't about to let this carry on for any longer. Not exactly sure what to do or say, I just watched her. Bella's strength had always been something she had to fight for control over, I wouldn't take it from her now.

_Strawberry Kisses._

Torn between what I wanted and what I thought she needed, what she seemed to want, I nodded. I would accept this for now, Bells just wanted me away from her. I knew she would never keep me from the boys. Those walls were up and they weren't coming down anytime soon.

It wouldn't be long before I would get word of _her_ and I didn't know what my reaction was going to be. I should want to go to her, she was my imprint, I had felt those cables bind us, not the same as how Sam described it though, for me it had been like poison ivy worming its way through my heart. I didn't want to go to her. I didn't want to leave Bella's side.

"We do need to talk about all this though. Things aren't the way you think they are." I told her as I stood to leave the room. Joey would be asking for his lunch soon. Bella didn't look at me when I spoke to her. Joey hugged her giving her a kiss before jumping off the bed and waiting at the door. I leaned down and kissed her forehead, "You did an amazing job honey, I love you." Before I could pull away her hand shot up to the back of my head, fisting my hair and pulled my face down to hers, our foreheads resting together, her eyes boring into mine.

_Strawberry Kisses._

oOo


	16. Chapter 16

I apologise for the HUGE delay in posting again, I have been really poorly. HOPEFULLY I can start posting daily. To those of you that have reviewed - I haven't had chance to reply yet but thank you AND I WILL tonight when I am in bed (unless I pass out cold).

AFTER this chapter there is an exclusive chapter on my site - it's about Leah and the pack structure... if you like that thing you might want to check it out:

happyeverafterproject (.) ning (.) com

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

More Than One Way To Skin A Cat

Bella & Jacob

Rating M

oOo

. Sixteen .

oOo

Jacob left the room and Bella felt spent. She had used too much energy trying to keep him at arm's length when all she longed for was to have him wrapped around her. She tried to ignore the way she was feeling putting it down to hormones. The babies were relatively quiet and not very fussy, they weren't even a day old so there was still time, Joey had been fine until they had taken him home, the twins didn't even have names yet. It had been something they had decided to know once they were born and now... everything was different. Did Jake just expect her to choose on her own? No, she wouldn't do that but a small part of her wanted to.

Bella realised how sore she was, and hungry, and sickly and really she didn't know what to do with herself – at all. She itched too; the doctor said that they wanted to keep the epidural in for a few hours but Bella just wanted rid of it. She was to emotional and all at the same time not really interested in arguing, she'd done enough of that.

Leah and Sue came a little later in the day, they brought Joey. At one point Leah stopped and looked at her, Bella wafted her hand infront of her sister's face.

"Don't do that." Bella turned her face away.

"_What?_"

"You know what." Bella knew Leah was studying her, what was it with these mythical creatures for doing that? Like she was the unusual one. "He doesn't even—He didn't start phasing again did he?" Leah smiled dolefully before shaking her head. Bella breathed out heavily, her watery eyes darting to Sue and Joey.

"Mom? Take Joe to the vender, I'm starving." Sue, who hadn't really been concentrating on the girl's huffed a little before looking up,

"For goodness sake's Leah." Sue admonished before seeing her daughters expression, once she did she caught up with the conversation.

"Auntie Lee you're always hungry."

"I know. I'm such a pain ask Granma Sue." Leah tried to lighten the mood a little, "Get me something to fill me up." Bella watched Sue place the older twin in the crib next to his brother, patting Leah on the shoulder before taking Joey's hand.

"Did I kill her?" Bella's hands were shaking. She couldn't take it any longer, despite all the strength she had shown and the energy she had expended on trying not to think of it she was terrified that Bella had killed her children's father. Leah sat on the bed and took her hand,

"I don't think so. We don't know." Leah was just as worried as Bella was and her wolf was climbing the walls wanting to break free and chase the woman down that had tried to hurt one of the pack babies and pack mate. The wolves would follow her if she commanded, that was one of the pros of being matriarch.

"I need to call Alice, she will know where Edward is. He's not been back yet has he?"

Leah shook her head, "No, there was a trail into the woods. Jake didn't want them to follow, Sam sent them home."

"Go for me Leah." Bella asked desperately, gripping her sister's hand, "Please, I need to know. I can't help hoping she's gone and he's ok." Leah couldn't speak seeing her sister as upset as she was, Bella's tears causing her own to flow, she leaned in and hugged her awkwardly as they both cried.

oOo


	17. Chapter 17

(I love this chapter... I loved writing it, I loved Leah... *sigh* wish I could find her a happy ending...)

oOo

More Than One Way To Skin A Cat

Bella & Jacob

Rating M

oOo

. Seventeen .

oOo

Phasing where Edward had dragged Connie into the forest she ran, Collin, Brady fell in behind her, Seth let out a call before joining them at their sisters side.

_You're sure you want to go after them? If he's bitten her…_

_Don't care. I'd have tore her apart myself, still might._

Edward was standing, his hands calmly at his side waiting for them. They had heard her screaming, they didn't need to see her to know what Edward had done, they could smell her too. The putrid rotting scent of an almost newborn vampire so much stronger than anything they had smelt before.

Leah phased back and faced him. "You broke the treaty." _You should have finished her off._ Stalking forwards and straight into Edwards shoulder,

"I know. You can't, she's bound to Jacob." Leah narrowed her glare on him. _If he's bound to her he will die anyway._ Edward shook his head. "I don't think he will. I'm hoping it will break the imprint. As a mate she will be of no use to him once she becomes a vampire." _Let me go to her._

"Do you realize what you have done?" _She hated Bella when she was human._

"My family and I will protect Bella, as I am certain the pack will." Leah tried to interject. "_My family_, we may believe in preserving _human_ _life_ but we are not averse to disposing of those that threaten our anonymity from within our society; it's different. However the imprint must be broken first; surely you, Leah can see the importance of that?" _I want to see her, I want to remember this._ Edward nodded and stepped out of Leah's path.

Leah stood and watched Connie writhe on the ground, covered in dirt, leaves and moss were matted into her hair. _You did right, just don't let her out of your sight until we can get Jake to her._ "How long will it be?"

"Not long enough." Edward mumbled, Leah looked over her shoulder and smirked. True she had a primal, moral instinct to preserve human life but there was something about this woman and what she had done that stopped her feeling that and it was nothing to do with Jacob imprinting, it was something deeper something carnal that made Leah want this woman to suffer. _True. _"It will be longer than normal." Walking over to her Edward pulled up the torn sleeve of Connie's blouse revealing the bite mark above her wrist, Edward's belt making a tourniquet below it. _Wow! _

"Don't mess with a Cullen's pet." Leah snorted crossing her arms across her chest. Edward didn't like Leah referring to Bella in that way it was derogatory, the other wolves didn't either but Leah just laughed it off.

"She's my sister, and she's Jacob's wife but let's call a spade a spade. You still think of her as yours." Edward licked his lips but didn't answer and she knew she was right, he did and he always would. Vampires didn't love easily; there was no going back for Edward. "The boys will stay with you. She'll be worse than the other newborns, fresher than the ones we fought, am I right?" Edward nodded. "When it gets closer I want to know. Where are _your _brothers?"

"They have been informed. The will be here within a day. Nine of them are coming. She _will_ be controlled." Leah nodded.

"They will stay outside of Seattle until absolutely necessary. In fact can we move her? Get her away from La Push." _I don't want any more pups._

"I will, as soon as my brothers arrive."

oOo


	18. Chapter 18

Once again I'm sorry if I haven't replied to your review - sitting up at the pc is not really happening right now - I think I replied, I just cant remember but your comments are always, ALWAYS appreciated. Thank you.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

More Than One Way To Skin A Cat

Bella & Jacob

Rating M

oOo

. Eighteen .

oOo

"I am _so_ itchy." Charlie rolled his eyes at his daughter.

"I think it's all in your mind now Bells." She was standing tucking a blanket around Isaac in his car seat, Charlie was already standing near the handlebars to the double pram, Malachi was sleeping, wrapped up and ready to go.

"Are you sure you won't stay in La Push?" Bella shook her head.

"I can't dad."

"Bells." He sighed, "You're so far away up there. You have to rest."

"Mom will be there by the time I get home." Charlie pulled a face,

"Exactly, Bells... What about Forks? Stay at the house in Forks, _please_. There aren't any tenants lined up right now, I can hold off. The money doesn't bother us." Bella thought about it, she was making excuses to not stay close to home.

"All their stuff is at the apartment though." Charlie gave her another look.

"It won't take all day to send a couple of the boys up there."

"No. Jacob needs them close. It should be today." Charlie shook his head.

"Whatever girl, you're making excuses. I'll talk to Sue and the girls, they will have some spare things you can borrow until this all blows over. It won't take an hour to get everything you need. Bella didn't say any more she just licked her lips and smiled, her choices were argue with her dad, today or just let it pass and Bella knew she wasn't up to looking after her mom and the three children.

"Ok, he's ready to go." She said, brushing her index finger over his nose and across his little cheek.

Charlie helped Bella on with her coat as Sue stood proudly at the head of the pram, rocking it subconsciously. Bella automatically turned to push it but Sue shoves her playfully out of the way.

"Get off child. I'm going to have to wait a long time before my two get around to this and _you milady_ are not to be lifting or straining yourself."

oOo

Isaac – He will laugh.

Malachi – My messenger.

oOo


	19. Chapter 19

oOo

More Than One Way To Skin A Cat

Bella & Jacob

Rating M

oOo

. Nineteen .

oOo

Jake was fumbling with the keys to his Jeep in the hospital car park. He had tried not to crowd Bella the last few days but when Leah had told the pack what was going on in the forest he longed for Bella even more than he had been, he had found himself, once again putting faith in Edward and he didn't like it one bit.

He saw Quil round the corner of the hospital building, he had always been notorious for not taking into consideration adequate clothing for the time of year, wearing only a pair of cargo shorts during the last week in November was not _adequate_.

Jake nodded to his brother as he approached; Quil leaned back against the side of the Jeep next to him.

"What's up?" Jake shrugged, he knew Charlie and Sue were upstairs bringing Bella and the twins down but he was feeling a little useless, he had hoped he would get the chance to drive them home, Jake thought that there was time for him to drive them, maybe have an hour at home settling them in before collecting Joey from kindergarten. Bella had missed Joey so Jake was planning on bringing him back so they could have dinner together, he hoped he could help her settle him down for bed and then talk to Bella, _if _everything went to plan.

_Nothing ever goes to plan..._

"Nothin' just got sick of waiting. Are you heading in? I want a drink but security... I tried it yesterday." Jake scoffed, trust Quil to try and break the tension, he wasn't really interested, if he had been he would have ran the ten minutes home and got a drink. Pocketing his keys Jake leaned off the Jeep.

"Sure, sure. What do you want? Don't suppose you're paying are you?" Quil gave him a look before patting his pockets, the look that told him Jake knew better than to think Quil had come prepared for something. "Yea right, should'a known, Dr. Pepper?" Quil clapped his hands together.

"Great. Hey you better hurry, you could miss Bells." Quil joked, walking backwards away from him Jake pointed at him, pretended to cock his thumb and pull the trigger. Quil promptly collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"Jake. I'm like your last stand and you shot me." Jake threw his hands up in the air.

"Yeah, whatever man, I'll get your fucking soda." Walking the short distance to the maternity ward Jake decided to use the vender at the bottom of the stairs instead of heading to the cafeteria in the other building. Approaching the machine Jake realised that the burning itch had stopped. His step faltered slightly as he tried to pin point exactly when it was it had stopped. He couldn't think; it was like tooth ache that nagged for days and then you suddenly didn't have it anymore. Jake shrugged it off trying to mentally calculate which of his pockets he could retrieve the change from for the vender without having to rummage through both. Left pocket was the one he decided on in the end; digging deep he retrieved a handful of coins and jiggled it in his palm so he could see them. Quickly he looked up, scanning over the space allocated to Dr. Pepper in the vendor and he decided to get Bella a Snickers, he knew she had to stop having them as they had started to make her feel sick during this pregnancy and before it they had been something of a guilty pleasure. He was pretty sure she wouldn't have had one yet, that would be a nice surprise for her and he wanted her to know he thought of her, it was just something little and he knew no one else would think of.

"Baby." A breathy purr came from behind him. Jake didn't really pay much attention, "Baby, I missed you so much." Jake frowned a little and scratched his arm before pushing another coin in the slot. It was a little weird but glancing around he saw nothing. "Ohhhh, you look even more stunning through these eyes." Jake glanced quickly to his left. _What the fuck?_ Ignoring it Jake pushed another couple of coins into the machine, scratching his shoulder as he selected the Snickers. It fell into the tray at the bottom with a thunk, yawning he bent to retrieve it before getting Quil's soda, as he straightened the hair's on the back of his neck rose. Fisting his hands he froze, he hadn't smelt it before. Looking around frantically he didn't know what to do there were too many people here. "I want you Jacob, you are mine."

"No!" He roared, spinning on his heels he snatched at thin air where the voice had come from, she was standing to his side now ten feet away. Jake was slower, his extra senses had waned, in this situation he could really feel it. Upon seeing her changed nothing; Edward had been wrong. They were still imprinted he could feel it was different, but if anything it was more powerful, like his wolf wanted to hold onto the last part of her he could. "How?" He gasped, "You're dead, you're one of them now, it's impossible." His blood ran cold. He hated this, he hated her, and everything she had done, to Bella, his family; to him.

She smiled, Jake wanted to vomit, he could smell her, he knew what she was and yet some part of his wolf, because she had been his imprint accepted her as she was flawed and all. Jacob just loathed everything she was all the more. "I'm even prettier now Jake, look at me." She batted her eye lashes and held her hand out to him. Jacob's nose twitched, glancing in his peripheral he could see there were people all over the place, his hands twitched.

"Will we all fit in the lift Dad?" _Bella. _Jake heard her at the top of the stairs. _No. Please, please, please. Go back._

"We should do sweet-heart, it looked like there was plenty of room when we brought it up here." Charlie replied. Jake began to panic, his eyes lifting to the stairwell above them.

"Ohhh, goodie, _she's _coming!" Connie bounced childishly on the balls of her bare feet and clapped her hands together. _Where was Edward and the pack, the rest of the Cullens? How had she out ran them all?_ _Where was Quil?_

"You'll have to kill me first before you get to her." Jacob growled out, smirking she blew him a kiss.

"You have to catch me first." The words lingered in the air infront of Jacob as she breezed past him - literally.

"Bells move!" Instinctively Jacob ran up the stairs toward them, three steps at a time, he shouted again before phasing and darting up the stairs behind his imprint.

oOo


	20. Chapter 20

oOo

More Than One Way To Skin A Cat

Bella & Jacob

Rating M

oOo

. Twenty .

oOo

"Bells move!" Frowning Bella looked to her father when she heard Jacob's voice from below them, her hand braced on the pushchair, she wasn't quite all together. Before her eyes could focus or her brain could comprehend her father was slammed into the wall behind them, a vicious snarl and a russet blur was the next thing Bella acknowledged.

"Jake, no!" She screamed pushing herself forwards instinctively protecting Sue and the babies. Bella pushed them back through the swinging doors and into the corridor, not that fire doors would to all that much against a vampire, she didn't know where Charlie was, she had to wait, there wasn't time to think, to move, anything but Bella knew it would be over before she could do anything.

Steel skin tearing and a high pitched, transcendental scream were all Bella heard. It was over. Bella turned around just in time to see Jacob phase human, stood hunched over as a man only momentarily, turning halfway towards her, his eyes locking with hers forlornly, full of pain, wet with tears. Before she could step forward to catch him, she watched Jacob's knees buckle and he collapsed to the floor.

Through the doors a second later she threw herself at his side, venom splattered up the walls and across the floor, she was sure _she_ could smell it.

"Jake." She sobbed pushing her face into his neck. Bella had never seen the aftermath of a vampire execution. "Don't you dare leave me yet." She grabbed hold of a fist-full of his hair yanking his face so she could see him. Beautiful, strong, proud. _Her Jacob _was covered in venom. "Jake no!" He coughed, breathed, moaned, gasped all at the same time. Bella wasn't entirely sure what to do or what to expect and then he spoke to her.

"Bought you a Snickers Bells." He told her weakly, mustering his strength he rolled onto his back gasping, clutching his ribs similar to the way she remembered doing years previous, when Edward had first left, he held her hand tightly, not losing her as he did so, pulling her across his chest. She didn't care she just... wanted to _**do**_ something and she didn't know where to start.

"Cullen." Jake growled, closing his eyes. "Get rid of her properly this time. No mistakes." Jake muttered right before he passed out cold.

oOo

* * *

><p>Don't forget the poll guys...<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

oOo

More Than One Way To Skin A Cat

Bella & Jacob

Rating M

oOo

. Twenty One .

(This is not the chapter I intended on writing OR that was plotted OR that was actually in my 1st draft, I ripped that one out and started over...)

oOo

Paul's nose wrinkled, he huffed out a heaving breath. He wasn't going to be able to get the stink of vampire out of his coat for months, _months! _If he thought it was worthwhile he would have gone right home and rolled all over Rachel on the back lawn of their house. Then again the thought of Rachel possibly smelling like this, Paul shuddered, shaking out his fur, a full body roll. _Brrrr..._ It didn't _**bare**_ thinking about. At all.

Almost a hundred meters away Edward literally stepped from his perch in the tree above _her_ body. _That shit is just messed up, stepping from a tree; seriously vamp or not he is up in the God damn air!_

Paul, who up until the moment he had heard what had happened in the house with Jake and Joey would have protected the imprint without question, regardless of what Jacob felt, because honestly Jake was a little weird when it came to Bella, guys didn't get all wrapped up in just regular girls, at least that was the way Paul reasoned. It was like the wolves were hardwired to protect their imprints, privately most of them thought that it was only because Jacob hadn't phased for so long that he was able to keep his distance the way he did.

Simple fact was; Paul had his imprint and she had been the best thing to ever happen to him so it was hard to believe that Connie hadn't been exactly what Jake needed, at least that was Paul's opinion.

"Not long LaHote." Edward called out. Paul snarled. _Yeah, yeah, Princess. I'm ready for her._ Paul stood facing them, feet planted, half crouched. His senses so acute, honed in on his target he didn't blink. Completely ready for her, there was no way she was getting past him. No one could ever say Paul LaHote shirked his duties.

He listened as Edward told the girl about vegetarian vampires, about what she would feel when she woke up. He said he would help her hunt, quench her thirst. In the end Paul sat down, Edward's voice was enough to bore you to death, all melodic and righteous._ Why haven't we moved her yet?_

"There's no time." Paul watched as Edward frowned.

_What? You said it would take longer._

"It's been a week." Complete silence fell. Connie had stopped writhing when Edward began to speak to her. "Stand ready, dog." Mentally Paul rolled his eyes. _Where are your family?_

Edward looked at Paul, a panicked expression passing his features as he stood over Connie's body. "I said stand ready, _dog_."

_For fuck's sake's, I am._ Paul stepped forwards, hackles raised. _There's no way she is getting past us both, you know that._

"Where are the Pack?" Edward snarled, leaning further over Connie.

_Patrolling. _Paul stated. He was so ready for all this to be over. He watched as Edward hit the ground before springing lithely to his feet again. Paul bolted forwards and they both scanned the area frantically. Neither of them said anything until Edward suddenly stood still, really still. When Paul looked at him he saw him frowning with his eyes closed.

_Where is she? Fuck. Damn it leech. Move!_ Paul called out to the rest of the pack, who had all began to run in the direction of the clearing where Connie was changing. Mass chaos spread throughout the hive mind as Paul fully set free his memories. Checking the immediate area, Paul found no scent had been left. _She literally disappeared!_

Leah came storming through the trees moments later, completely naked.

"Where is she?" _I told you to move her. You said she would be controlled. _Right up in Edwards face, Leah pushed at his shoulders, butting him away almost as if she was still in wolf form. Edward was still in shock and still didn't say a thing; he just let Leah walk into him. He let her push him around while he searched wider for Connie's thoughts. Leah walked past him and further into the clearing.

"Why is there no scent trail, Edward?" Leah spun, facing him, walking toward him with purpose when he didn't acknowledge her. "Cullen." There was a crunch as she landed her fist in Edwards face. The same dense, crunching noise came from both attacker and victim. Leah let out a hissing snarl. "Tell me what you know, Cullen."

Leah was desperate, panicked. She felt responsible; Leah had always been a doer not a thinker and at this moment in time she was at a loss. The impact from her punch seemed to pull him from his thoughts. "Leech." Leah was shaking, fist cradled to her chest, heart pounding, eyes filled with fear.

"Lea." Embry called, leaning around a tree, looking up at him she waited for him to speak, "I'm going to Bella, Quil phased out to talk to Jake, they don't know it happened." Leah nodded curtly, she'd sort Quil out later, not that it made all that much difference that he had left his post.

Edward suddenly took off in the direction of the hospital, the pack following close by. Even if they didn't find Connie there at least they would defend Bella and the babies. _Newborn, she'll head toward town anyway to feed._ Paul reasoned.

_I'll keep Joey here with us. _Sam phased in momentarily after hearing the packs calls, his thoughts showing his and Emily's home, they had been together in the kitchen, him reading while she was cooking.

Leah rolled her eyes. His thoughts were still so weighed down with guilt. Still the most useless imprinted wolf because of what happened years ago between the three of them, Leah remembered he had been so scared of turning out like his father; Leah was relieved to be out of the relationship.

_Edward, explain what happened. _Leah spoke through her mind to him as they ran alongside one another, the only wolf able to keep up with him.

"When she awoke... I couldn't hear her thoughts anymore; I could hear Jacob's. It confused me at first. I didn't fully understand until Embry said that Quil had gone to speak with him."

_And?_

"Then she was gone."

oOo


	22. Chapter 22

oOo

More Than One Way To Skin A Cat

Bella & Jacob

Rating M

oOo

. Twenty Two .

oOo

"Bella." Looking up she saw Edward, his hands extended as if trying not to frighten her, his expression wary.

"Edward, do something, please." Bella blubbered, in her peripheral she could see various parts of Connie's body twitching. Leah's arms were wrapped around her, trying to move her away from Jake. Looking down Bella could see the injuries he'd sustained, his breathing laboured, a deep scratches running from his groin, over his hip and up the length of his body to his shoulder, twisted around his torso.

"Bella, you have to move, we need to get Jake back to La Push before someone walks by." Bella looked around, her attention finally pulled from Jacob as she remembered the babies, Sue and Charlie, who seemed to be nursing a sore head where he had been pushed out of the way. Sue standing next to him, her hand was still gripping the pushchair.

Various members of the pack were beginning to collect Connie's splintered body. Quil threw the window above the stairs open wide and started throwing the unrecognisable corpse outside. The whole scene was surreal and lasted no more than thirty seconds. Bella just couldn't function she was in complete shock, "Come on Bells." Bella swallowed, uncomfortably, desperately trying to focus on everything, keeping the secret, looking after her family, getting as far away from this mystical mess as she could. _The kids._ That was her primary thought, even Jake was below them, the pack, Bella knew they would do what they needed to for Jake but _she_ needed to get away.

"I-I can't." She choked out. "I-I don't think I can."

"Bella." Charlie spoke, standing shakily with the help of Sue. "We have to move."

"Quil, get Jake back. I'm driving these straight to La Push." Leah commanded.

"No." Bella gasped. "I'm not going to La Push, I can't." Her eyes passing frantically over the surrounding area. "Edward, please. Don't let them take me there."

"Bella?" Edward questioned, he wondered if this had been just enough to push her over that precarious edge she'd been teetering upon, this was her first true exposure to the world of vampires and werewolves.

Pushing herself away from Leah, Bella moved out of Quil and Embry's way so they could pick Jake up. Her large dark eyes settling on Edward, he could see she was pleading with him and he was bombarded with thousands of instances of how she looked when he left, the pack mind intensifying each image, individual thoughts, opinions weighed down on him. The pack were still concerned as to Edwards intentions. He swallowed, knowing that right now he needed to concentrate on Bella and not on dealing with how leaving Bella and her reactions made him feel. "You were going to your father's in Forks?" Bella looked around, confused still.

"Just get me and the babies out of here. Please."

oOo


	23. Chapter 23

Please don't forget the poll on my profile page - currently I'm working on a few one shots to pass the time.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

More Than One Way To Skin A Cat

Bella & Jacob

Rating M

oOo

. Twenty Three .

oOo

"Goodness, look at these two Leah." Sue walked over to the Moses basket and picked Mali up, smiling at Bella. "It won't be long before you're bursting out of this thing."

"How the hell do you carry these two around with you Bella?" Leah asked.

"Honestly I have no idea." Bella told them laughing. Her mother had lasted four days back in Forks before the weather had become too much for her and she told Bella that she was done with babies and all that stuff. Once again it was one of those times when Bella was incredibly relieved that she had chosen to move back to the north-west, if it wasn't for Sue and her dad she would have had no family support. _Unless_ _the_ _guys_ _family_... No, Bella couldn't imagine a life with someone else. She sucked in a sharp breath, Leah looked at her from across the room, seeing Bella with her hand over her chest, Leah knew she was thinking of Jake.

"He's ok. All healed now, you know that." Rubbing her nose quickly with her forefinger Bella sniffled. The rest of the day passed uneventfully until it came for them to leave, Bella took Malachi from Billy and leaned down to hug him tightly, she was trying to steal the similar reassurance he held in his arms that Jacob did, Billy was trying to take as much of her scent home with him. As she leaned away from him he stroked her hair.

"Take your time Bella." Her hand flew to her mouth as she tried to hide her hurt as her jaw quivered. The trouble was it wasn't just Bella who needed time now, Jacob had killed his imprint and his wolf was enraged.

oOo

* * *

><p>To the anon reviewer for the last chapter, and anyone else who may be wondering what the hell I am doing posting these short chapters:<p>

This story and it's structure is by no means written and posted in this way to simply produce an update often or to frustrate you. The entire story was plotted in a single manuscript, in that manuscript I wrote exactly what I wanted to happen, any specific dialogue I thought important was noted. Notes varying from why I want Edward to act a certain way right through to how Bella decorated her house, I am by no means not thorough with my stories. I then divided this up into chapters. I do this with all of my stories.

Now, any of you that follow me know that I write, and write, and write until what I set out to achieve is done. If that happens in 500 words or 10,000 words I keep going. That is how I am.

So your 'preference' in 'waiting' for a 'decent sized update' - politely put in my British accent, in a unequivocal nonchalant tone: This story is _this_ way.

I take great care in being intuitive to my readers and always endeavour to deliver my stories in the best way possible, angst, drama, romance - **suspense**. I know that in no way, shape or form is my grammar and syntax use the best in this fandom, for that I apologise but I've been around long enough to know that I can't please everyone. To you, Anon ( ) I would suggest waiting until Sunday when the story will be labelled as completed. You may enjoy reading it as a short novella more.

For the record; I never write with out intent.


	24. Chapter 24

oOo

More Than One Way To Skin A Cat

Bella & Jacob

Rating M

oOo

. Twenty Four .

oOo

Joey's Birthday – One summer later.

oOo

"Looks like the boys are asleep." Tentatively Bella had slid her hand into mine. We'd been trying this, touching, talking. It wasn't easy, not even after I had completely disowned my wolf spirit. Squeezing her I looked over to where they were near the fire on a blanket.

_Strawberry Kisses._

My free hand trembled, the comfort I felt being this close to her, the pain too. The emotions were overwhelming and I just couldn't find a way to voice them without wanting it to be physical.

"Would you, I could." I watched as the blush spread over her cheeks while I thought my heart would beat out of my chest.

_Strawberry Kisses._

"Let me tell you what happened Bella." I needed to talk with her about what happened, she wouldn't talk to anyone about it, I needed to tell her, she was so hurt by my wolf, and rightly so. She had always love me entirely, wolf and all. When he imprinted I was sure she had taken it as his rejection of her. I was begging with his eyes. I watched as she shook her head, slipped her hand from mine and walked away, pulling her jacket tight around waist while I tried not to think that she was doing everything she could not to fall apart.

oOo


	25. Chapter 25

oOo

More Than One Way To Skin A Cat

Bella & Jacob

Rating M

oOo

. Twenty Five .

oOo

Standing with my hands on my hips I watched the tides move in, the bubbles touching my bare feet. It was something I had done before, many times in the months after I broke my imprint bond. It had been years since I'd kissed her, held her, touched her. Years since I'd imprinted. I'd stopped counting how long; it hurt too much to think about.

_Strawberry kisses._

Five years tonight, exactly and it still hurt, pain burned through my veins at just the thought. Losing her had always been the hardest thing; especially when she had been the one I fought for. The one I had pushed life into.

__

_Strawberry kisses._

Bella was acting the same as she always did, like she didn't know what was going on, she knew, I know she did.

_Strawberry kisses._

I was living at dads, at least Bella and the boys were back in La Push now, she was renting a place of her own just up the beach, I had never been inside. She had worked hard to make sure there were no memories of me being there so I had overheard Charlie telling Dad. We didn't talk to me all that much, she wouldn't let herself talk to me, I knew why she did it, she knew if we didn't talk she wouldn't have to listen.

_Strawberry kisses_.

Not close enough. We were never close enough. We had always been fighting something and now we were fighting one another.

_Strawberry kisses_.

She'd left Edward, a second time for me. She said it was for the boys, I hoped it was for me. I had begged for her to come back to La Push so we could protect her, she was back within the month. It couldn't just be a coincidence; I just couldn't think like that, I had to believe that it was so she could be close to me.

_Strawberry kisses_.

I hoped I still reckoned within her thoughts privately. I saw the questioning glances she would shoot me before the mask replacing her curiosity, the expression of the strong mother I had come to know since we had separated.

_Strawberry kisses_.

She was the only thing in my mind still, just the same as when - 

_Strawberry kisses  
><em> 

There hadn't been a time in my life, not a single minute since I had seen her on that beach just after she came back to Forks. She had always been there, always would be the only woman I saw. 

_Strawberry kisses_.

When things happened and she wanted to leave I trusted her judgment and I stood back. It had taken everything that I was to step out of her way and let her walk down the stairs and out of our front door. 

_Strawberry kisses_.

I even spoke to –

_Strawberry_ _kisses._

Because Bella had told me to, I realized now I could have –

_Strawberry kisses_.

Let the girl walk out of my life that night. None of this would have happened. Shock and disgust overwhelmed me, it had me pinned me to the wall until I had smelt Bella that night.

_Strawberry kisses_.

Her scent was thick from being pregnant with the twins, she was so close to having them. It had made me want to be closer to her, that night I was finishing up, I didn't care what I wasn't going back until she was on her feet again after having them. We would find a way, we always did. Her having twins had made me even more protective of her this time, she was so small and they were long boys the midwife had told us so. 

Strawberry kisses.

I would hear her arguing with Joey some nights, wrangling like all the other single moms did.

_Strawberry kisses. _

It broke my heart each time I heard. She wanted this.

_Strawberry kisses._

She didn't want me there with her.

_Strawberry kisses._

Protecting her, supporting her.

_Strawberry kisses._

Even something small like them not wanting to go to bed. 

_Strawberry kisses._

I loved her still without a wavering shadow of doubt. 

_Strawberry kisses. _

Thinking of our quiet stolen kisses was the only thing that held me together now.

_Strawberry kisses._

I ached for her in every way. 

_Strawberry kisses._

Sometimes I still felt like the teenage boy that healed her. I'd do anything for a smile, even if it was a ghost of a smile, even if it wasn't directed at me; it would make my whole day. She was the only one that kept me grounded.

_Strawberry kisses._

It had been too long since I'd touched her skin, felt it warm and soft against mine, under the sheets first thing in a morning, in the shower after patrol in the middle of the night, in the sand on our first wedding anniversary.

_Strawberry kisses._

We had spent so much time wrapped up in each other's skin, everyone that knew would smile at us, the way we move, not me or her; we weren't like an imprint, magnets moving around one another, we were one being, we moved as one, I never needed anything but her. Never.

_Strawberry kisses._

Barely a day would pass before we were tumbling into bed together since that first time and now... It had been so long.

_Strawberry kisses._

It didn't bare thinking about.

_Strawberry kisses._

If licked my lips I could taste her, I closed my eyes to savor it.

_Strawberry kisses._

I couldn't think about it, I couldn't breathe properly without her. Bella not wanting me was the hardest thing to deal with now, my wolf was gone, but Bella, I needed her more with each day that passed. 

_Strawberry kisses._

"Jacob." She was stood behind me, I swallowed hoping she wouldn't see the tears I'd cried just thinking about her.

_Strawberry kisses._

I didn't want her to come to me from pity. She had protected Edward that way.

_Strawberry kisses._

She rested her palm hesitantly on the bare skin of my back.

_Strawberry kisses._

"Tell me Jacob."

_Strawberry kisses._

_Strawberry kisses._

_Strawberry kisses._

She sighed and took a step back.

_Strawberry kisses._

"No." My voice was hoarse.

_Strawberry kisses._

"You want to know?" I couldn't believe that she had come to me, today of all days she wanted to talk. I watched as she leveled her gaze with mine and squared her shoulders, with a slight bob of her head I readied myself to speak.

"I want you to come home; you don't have to tell me."

_Strawberry kisses._

"I could say it doesn't matter but I'll always want to know but right now, tonight, just come home with me."

oOo


	26. Chapter 26

oOo

More Than One Way To Skin A Cat

Bella & Jacob

Rating M

oOo

. Twenty Six .

oOo

Bella walked along side Jacob a little way along the beach, they were close but not touching, she wasn't sure what she should do, what he expected. Yet she knew what she wanted.

The nearer they walked in the direction of the sun-bleached, washed-out tree the more the two of them began to head towards it. Bella turned and looked at Jacob, she smiled and he thought it lit up her whole face. So many times they had found refuge at this spot on the beach. Jake thought he was going to explode, his smile reflecting hers instantly. Her smile changed from out-right beaming to a wistful one, Jake shrugged and slipped his hand into hers.

"Sit with me, I know it's cold but just for a little while." He asked her. Jake was lighter already just from feeling the warmth of her hand in his, she nodded in agreement and they sat silently. It was dark and looked like it was going to rain.

"I argued with Lea today." Bella said quietly, Jake could hardly hear her, she spoke so quietly. Cocking his head he looked at her, Lea and Bella never argued, they simply stated things to one another. Bella's reaction made her believe that she was avoiding something, she wouldn't look at him. She sat there, his one large hand encased in both her small ones, Bella rubbing her fingers over his thumb try to keep them both warm. "So... you told _her_, just like that? About imprinting? About being a wolf?" Jake was shocked, he hadn't expected Bella to talk about this. Moments ago she had said she didn't want to know again.

"This was what you argued about?" Confirming with a nod she looked up at him, the pain evident in her expression. At the time Jacob had known how stupid it was to just tell Connie about everything without knowing her but he had panicked, he just wanted her to leave. "I just wanted her to understand that there was no way I could be what she wanted. You were so much more to me." He squeezed her hand. "You always will be."

"Leah told me about everything." Bella licked her lips as Jake waited for her, he wanted to tell her everything while she seemed in a willing mood, all these years and they had never come this close to talking about what happened. "She told me about your wolf, the pain, what, what the imprint did to you."

"She just..." He couldn't find the words, they were lodged painfully somewhere between his chest and tongue.

"The imprint made her crazy."

"Yea, yeah it did. Sometimes though, I think it was more... I think that's what the imprint did to her because I tried to fight it. That it made things worse but... I couldn't not..." Jacob trailed off he was trying to judge Bella's reaction and he wondered if he could really tell Bella what the reason was that he spoke to Connie in the first place?

"If I had sent her away what would you have done?"

Taking a few moments Jake thought about how much Leah had told her, at the time, when his wolf became really demanding there had been so many things shared that he hadn't wanted to. "I... I would have let her go. I didn't want to tell her, I wanted to ignore it ever happened."

"But... Do you think you could have come home with me that night?"

"I _did_ come home to you that night, Bells." For the first time Jake could remember he was thankful for Leah being Matriarch and taking control the way she did. Wrapping his arm around Bella he pulled her to his chest. The heat from his wolf gone completely now but he knew it was still warmer snuggled into him than not. Bella breathed deeply.

"You let me leave, Jake." Without thinking he pulled her completely across his lap, she was so close to crying, who could blame her after everything.

"You needed to go, I could feel it." He whispered into her hair.

"I didn't want to Jacob." Fisting his jacket Bella pulled his chest close to hers.

"No, I didn't want you to either." She was digesting everything Leah had told her more fully now she had heard a little of Jake's thoughts, confirming what she had already been told but Jake was basking in everything that was Bella. "I love you. I never stopped, every single moment Bella." His voice dropped, Jake knew what it did to her when he talked like this, he hoped she wanted him that way. Bella tilted her mouth up to his and he felt her breath in his mouth as their lips touched.

_Strawberry kiss._

**Silence.**

It's all too much for Jake and he pulls her body around, parting her thighs so she straddles him and she doesn't resist. Bella is all too willing to feel Jake's hands on her. Bella moans. The sound of her voice so completely different when she was like this Jake loved it, he loved her. Pushing her core against him she presses along his length, it's both pleasure and pain for both of them.

Bella's never stopped loving Jacob either, never stopped longing for everything he is. Everything he means to her but she can't tell him, not yet. Tomorrow she can tell him because there will be a tomorrow for them, she'll never let him go again. Bella's hands stroke the hair at the back of his head, scratching her nails against his scalp. It's painful for both of them that it's been as long as it has since she touched him like this.

"I'm sorry it's taken me so long to listen." Her voice is a breathy moan, desperate, wanton, needy and at the same time somehow reverent.

"Doesn't matter." Jacob mutters as he nibbles on her bottom lip because at right this moment he really doesn't car. He's sucking and caressing with his lips and tongue as he touches her the way he has dreamt of for years before dipping his tongue into her mouth.

"It does." Her lips are barely parting to speak, she didn't want to waste a moment. Grunting Jake shifts so Bella is laying back on the sand, it's wet from the rain earlier and it's cold, a strong autumn wind blows in off the sea but Bella doesn't care and Jake thinks she might stop him in a little while but he's not letting up until she does.

Bella's decided that she'll wash the clothes or throw them out, she really doesn't care. She need's Jacob to come home to her, she trails her hands down his chest, soft and nowhere near as defined but oh-so familiar, she can feel that Leah told her true, his wolf had completely left him, she didn't want to think of the pain it had caused him at the time because she feared that her enforcing the distance she had must have only made things worse.

It's not the way he ideally wanted things to be but Bella really doesn't care, it's been too long since she had her husband – Jacob – inside her. Bella needs it and she needs it now. Her hands are freezing as she works the button of his jeans after dancing her fingers lightly up his chest, causing his skin to turn to gooseflesh. He tries to speak, concerned for how cold it is, she hushes him and he understands. He can't help but his when her hands touch his straining erection, instinctively his hips move back a little because she's cold and yet there is part of him that rocks back into her hand knowing that _she's_ finally touching him like this again, that part of him telling himself to not waste a second.

Pushing his hands up along her body, he feels the swell of her breasts as he unzips her coat, parting it so he can caress her again, closer. There's something he's missed, something he's never done. Her body was so different now to the last time he lay with her. She's softer, warmer to the touch too and although he knows he can't keep her warm like he did before he's so relieved that he's human again. Pushing his hands up under her clothes, she strokes him. He feels the scar she wears, the place where his baby boys came into the world. He felt that it was his fault that her body had been damaged in this way and even though he knew it was all part of being human, a part of living he still... He just couldn't help it.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." Jake whispers while he kisses her neck, sliding his hands underneath her bum, lifting her up to his body as she slides one hand around his neck. Jake didn't think he'd ever loved ratty old sweats more than he did tonight. Together they pushed them down to just below her knees along with her panties, he'd never anticipated her warmth like he did at this moment, not even the night they lost their virginities.

Steadying himself, she wriggled feeling his hand right there at her core. "Please Jake. I need you." She breathed pulling his mouth to hers, arched underneath him. Bella gasped at the same time Jacob moaned, joined together as one for the first time in too long to count. Neither wanted to taking their time, only thinking of one thing, finishing, skin on skin, him feeling her tremble around him a she felt him swell. Arching her hips further she encouraged him, drew him in the way she always did. Faster, closer, _more_. Jake was completely at her mercy as he rocked into her, against her with her, listening to every sound, feeling every breath, every grind, every movement they made together. Bella was barely remembering to breathe because she was concentrating on just feeling Jacob.

"Come home to me Jake." Was the first thing she whispered to him after they had stilled. They were far from finished but she was cold and wet. Quickly dressing she pulled him towards her home, the front lights on, she hadn't meant to be gone so long, leaving the boys alone wasn't something she did often but as she had stood at the sink she could see Jake gazing out toward the moon, she knew she had to go to him. That seemed like a million years ago now.

Cracking the door she ducked in, Jacob following straight after, it reminded him of the time they had sneaked out of Charlie's kitchen door to go for a walk while their dads had been watching a game. Giving his eyes a chance to adjust took a moment. It was little things like this that he wasn't all that used to. Once he could he began to take in his surroundings. The house screamed Bella, more than their house had done years ago, pale pastel colours, blues and yellows, light and airy. This place was completely Bella's. Jake loved it. There was no trace of either of their family's homes here, even though he could see carvings that his father had made for her and he recognised Charlie's old sofa. He wished fleetingly that he _had _come here while he was still a wolf. He could only imagine how it would have smelt to him.

"Gosh, Jake look at the state of us?" Looking down at himself he just laughed and so did she.

oOo


End file.
